Forbidden Fruit
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Mentor and protege. This was the dynamic that Monique Lisson and Ziva David had. However, Ziva wanted it to be much more ever since the day they met. For her it was a constant battle between right and wrong, what her heart was wanting and what her head was telling her was more than a little immoral. And the more they talked the more she felt for Monique. Then, there was Columbia.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fruit

She was like an apple… a damned, golden apple, each bite better than the one before it. She was something I always wanted, but I could never have. I constantly wondered what she tasted of… salty and sweet on the outside and of the purest honey on the inside. I would take that first bite and be instantly hooked… taking another bite, and another, yet unlike an apple, Monique was someone that I could not just devour and she would mysteriously vanish. No. She would be that forever lasting, forbidden fruit.

I remembered when she and I used to work together, back in my Mossad days, and how difficult it would be to show restraint. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her, just have any sort of contact, but it was precisely that that I was afraid of. I was afraid that the more of her I had, the more consumed I would be… and I would want even more of her. I know that it was okay to have feelings, but acting upon them? It was wrong, was it not? I swear that no other person on the face of this Earth has ever made me feel so completely confused.

When we were not working together, we would email; Monique and I. I think I would stay up late some evenings just to see if she had emailed me back. Her messages were so enthralling, alluring, kind… so kind in fact that it left me overanalyzing the subtext of it all. Was she talking as a friend? Or was it more? Was it her being nice? Or was it flirtatious foreplay? Some nights I would overthink it to the point of becoming utterly dismantled, and I hated that. I rued it.

I was being so insanely stupid. This was not right, not at all. She and I were just friends. _Just _friends. Just _friends. _That was what I wanted, for the oddly placed emphasis to be on the word "friends" not "just". Did that make me a terrible person? And just when I thought my illogical and immoral crush could not get any worse… Skype came along. Yes. That what was innocent to most but dreaded to me video chat program. I had gotten Skype on my laptop because I honestly thought it was neat… but then I got a contact request… from Monique.

I accepted, and at the time I was so excited, even more excited than a little puppy during play. The day after I had gotten the request we started video chatting. I would see her face and she could see mine, and we would spend hours and hours just talking. Over time I would start getting more… dressed up for our little video calls. Monique would notice and compliment me, and I would blush and compliment her… for she always looked lovely, at least in my eyes. My father once asked me when I had started wearing so much make up. I suppose he has his answer now, yes? And during this whole time the only two things in my life that seemed to matter to me were work and Monique.

Was it love? Lust? Crush? Stupidity? I did not know… and believe me; I tried endlessly to decipher it. I was torn between two parts of myself, one telling me that this was wrong and I must stop… the other telling me that this was the best thing on the planet. I presume one could say one side was my heart, and the other my head. And right then, my heart was winning.

This was wrong. It just had to be. I was falling for a woman. By the year 2011 we were starting to talk all of the time, even when I was at work. She would send me texts and call me, and I would do the same for her. And I could not help but think that maybe, just maybe she liked me back but my brain always negated my heart's hopefulness. I would rationalize all of it. She was not into me… she was probably not even into girls. Besides, she could do better than me… right? She deserved better than me.

Soon my sorrow would end and my heart would be a flurry for we would be talking yet again. It made me beyond giddy to speak with her. It was then when we got the case… the case that would eventually bring Monique and I back together, face to face, in person. Columbia. When I was informed that we would be traveling to Columbia to meet up with Monique and find Chaplain Castro's friend. But my mind set was not all that focused on the last part, as much I hate to admit that it is the truth. I am in big, big trouble here, am I not?

The entire flight was spent with me on pins and needles, and I am sure that Tony and Castro noticed this. They had no idea how truly nervous, excited, and almost desperate I was. I tried to school my features though, remain outwardly calm and relaxed while on my insides were practically screaming and squealing with sheer happiness. Yet was it wrong to be so happy?

When we arrived at our less than glamorous hotel room in Cartagena, Columbia I could not stop fidgeting my hands. I could hardly contain this untamable excitement brewing within the chambers of my hearts and the depths of my soul.

"We only have one room." Castro commented, having given the place a once over.

"Well, ladies. So began the spring break they'd never forget." Tony remarked, which in turn caused me to roll my eyes.

I did not really care for his commentary. To me, he talked too much. I am sure I am not the only one who felt this way.

"I doubt we will be here much." I said, looking around the hotel too.

"You'd think they would've given us something better, you know… cuz we're federal agents, after all." Tony said, complaining a bit.

I flashed him a stern look, crossing my arms for only a moment before turning away from him.

"That reminds me of something Monique once told me."

"Better safe than spoiled," A familiar voice rang out.

I turned sharply on my heels, doing a one-eighty turn before I saw her face. It was Monique Lisson, the woman I had fallen head over heels in love with. My mouth went agape and my eyes widened, appearing as if they were as big as saucers. At that very moment I did the one thing I could do. I ran over to her and we hugged. I felt her arms around me and I instantly felt warmth swarm over me; an unfamiliar warmth… a warmth I fell in love with. With eyes shut and a pleasant smile, I kept hugging her, not wanting to let go. I wanted to hug her for eternity. When we eventually pulled apart, I looked at her right in hers and all I wanted to do was kiss her. My heart screamed at me to kiss her, just kiss her. However, I could not. Not here. Not now. As much as it pained me to do so, I knew I had to remain professional. She was my mentor, and I was her protégé. That was all there was, and all there ever will be.

"We will do our best to find your friend." Monique assured Castro, looking at her after she and I exchanged pleasantries.

"The sooner the better," She replied.

"Sooner is not possible. The only safe time to travel out into the villages is in darkness." She informed, her accent resonating so thickly.

It made me go weak in my knees, that unmistakable European accent which perhaps made Monique even more lovely, if that is even possible. I swear every time she spoke I felt like fainting. Soon, night fell over the city of Cartagena and I wanted so badly to spend time with Monique, like we used to… but maybe just maybe I could push the envelope a bit, make it more than what it used to be? Maybe? No. No! No! What was I thinking? No. She does not, will not, and cannot want me that way. The same should go for me, but it does not. This confusion manifesting as an internal emotional tug and pull was enough to make me explode. Why did this have to be so hard? Why could it not be easy? This was too damn complicated.

Tony and Castro were out in search of her friend, aided by Monique. I was alone in the drab hotel room, concocting a plan. I had made a quick visit to a market a couple building south of the hotel and I had purchased some romantic scented candles. I started to place them strategically around the bedroom, which Monique and I were sharing. Halfway through, I stopped, some of them already lit. This was a bad idea… a beyond terribly horrible idea. What the hell was I thinking? Could I have been more stupid? I let out a frustrated groan as I started blowing out candles. I did not notice the subtle sound of the door opening and closing, signaling Monique's return. I had yet to finish blowing out the candles when I heard her voice.

"I like candles." She murmured contently.

I looked up, startled after blowing one more out. I saw her hands full with what looked like food. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why exactly are you blowing them out, Ziva?" She asked me, stepping into the room.

I could only shrug, not able to tell her the real reason. My heart raced within my ribcage as she approached me. I swore she would be able to hear it if she listened closely enough.

"Please, relight them… and I shall prepare our food and come back." She told me, her accent still so very thick, and saucy.

My heart beat even faster, and my breathing increased slightly.

"O-okay, Mo-Monique." I stammered, feeling nervous.

She smirked at me, and left the room. The tenseness of my body suddenly went away as she left. I tried to calm myself down enough to relight the candles, and set more out, lighting them too. I sat down on the bed, surrounded by a crisp golden glow and the scent of romantic cinnamon. I notice Monique walk back in, and she inhaled deeply. I heard her hum contently as she handed me a plate of Columbian cuisine and she sat down by me. I wanted to eat but I was just so damn nervous. Would it even be possible to eat with her eyes occasionally gazing at me, or with her body sitting so close beside me? I swallowed hard, hoping to settle my nerves. This proved useless. I was still very nervous.

"I missed you." She spoke in a low, sultry voice.

"I-I missed you, t-too." I stuttered, wishing my nervousness would be less obvious… just this once.

She began eyeing me curiously. She had to have known then how nervous I was in that exact moment.

"You are nervous."

It was a statement, not a question… an observation.

"N-no, I am not." I refuted, picking at my food with my plastic fork.

"Yes, you are." She insisted, stroking the side of my cheek. "Why?"

This action sent shivers down my spine. Why did she have to do things like this? She was turning me into a basket case. I hated it… yet I loved it… all at the same time. I pulled away from her touch a bit. I could no longer stand this. I had to get up. I had to leave. I set my food on the bed, and made my way for the now shut door. As I opened it, Monique put her hand to the door and pushed it shut again. I turned around, essentially pinned there. She looked me dead in the eyes and did not say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

I could literally feel her breath cascading across my face as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest. It was as if I was on the brink of my death and yet I felt more alive than ever all at the same time. Monique inched even closer to me, her exotic lips oh so close to my own. I could not breath, holding it within my chest as if I could do nothing else. I was stunned to the point where I could not even move. Her fingertips of her right hand began to caress the exposed skin of my left arm. This sent chills throughout my entire body. Why was she doing this? She had to stop. I must stop her.

"Relax." She said softly, so softly that I barely heard her. "It is okay."

Her assurances did nothing to settle my nerves and slow my heart. In fact, it made it even worse. I watched her move even closer, tilting her head to the left slightly before she did something I never thought she would do. Her lips made contact with my neck. She was kissing me. Monique allowed her lips to linger there, kissing me for what felt like eternity. I started to feel her lips moving towards my lips, and she kissed me, right on my lips. My head was spinning. This could not be happening. This should not be happening. Oh hell.

"So beautiful," She murmured to me between kisses.

Did I kiss her back? No. I was too conflicted. A part of me wanted to so badly it hurt not to. But then there was still that other part of me, the part I was beginning to hate more and more by the day. It was the part which was chastising me for how immoral this was. Monique must have noticed something was up, for she pulled back and looked into my eyes again. She stroked the side of my face.

"Ziva, kiss me back." She told me. "I know you want to."

Her voice was so titillating and tantalizing that she made it even harder for me to resist her, it was damn near impossible. She pressed her lips into mine yet again, going slowly. I took a brief moment to relax myself before I did what I had always wanted to do. I kissed her back. I felt her lips move even faster, pressing her body into mine. I could not help but moan out in response to this. She kept me pinned into that wooden door, having complete control over me… and to be quite perfectly honest I did not mind it. Her hands were roaming my sides, tugging at the hem of my shirt but she did not make it obvious she wanted to take it off.

Kissing her, I moved my hands to my jacket, practically ripping it from my body. My arms and parts of the jacket hit the door, creating noise. I allowed the jacket to go to the ground and we kept kissing, my breathing erratic. My sporadic heart pounded even faster and then I remembered the food. Did I really want to stop this just to worry about food? Perhaps. I did not know. Her hands kept wandering around my frame but mine stayed on her cheeks as I kissed her. I wanted to touch her body, yet I did not. I was so conflicted then that I wanted to play it safe, however safe one can play it in a situation such as this. Monique gripped onto one of my legs, wrapping it around her hip. I moaned at the contact, becoming even more aroused. Was I supposed to be liking this this much?

"Ziva," Monique whispered seductively.

That voice, that accent, it made me so utterly insane that I could not help but fall in love. Her hands sneaked beneath my shirt, feeling the skin of my taut abdomen. As Monique did this her lips traveled down to my neck, sucking the skin there. I could not help but say what I was thinking in that very moment.

"Fuck!" I moaned out, which caused Monique to stop kissing me, flashing me a sly smirk.

"Okay, if you want." She replied with a wink.

I watched with sheer confusion as she separated from me and went towards the bed, where our food sat. She picked up the plates and put them atop the dresser before coming back towards me. This time she took a hold of me by both of my thighs and lifted me so suddenly from the ground that it caused me to shriek. I gripped her shoulders, my heart beating faster than it ever had. She lied me down onto the bed roughly before climbing right on top of me. She vehemently kissed my lips as her hands pushed up my shirt. I was so nervous in that moment, and utterly emotionally lost. I had no idea what to make of this, but my body was reacting just the way Monique apparently liked. Her hands went down to my belt, unhooking it. This was happening.

"Oh God!" I moaned, thinking out loud again.

"Do you like that?" Monique asked in a teasing voice.

"Uh-huh." I moaned in an overwrought voice.

She smiled down to me before kissing me some more as her hands worked blindly to unbutton my pants. She pulled them off, along with my combat boots and my white blouse. My stomach was in knots and my body was now bare to her. My stomach was so tied up that it almost hurt. Was this a good thing, or bad? I bit down on my bottom lip somewhat roughly as her eyes scanned me up and down. It was then when it must have clicked, how nervous I was, how I was not touching her so much. She smiled softly.

"Ziva, let me ask you something. Is this your first time with a woman?" Monique asked me.

I did not want to tell her the truth…not really. I did not want her to know that I had not ever had sex with a woman and how nervous she and the idea of it all made me.

"Why do you ask?" I retorted, lying there.

"You are nervous." She whispered to me right into my ear as she peppered kisses along my jaw line.

"I am not." I lied.

"You are too… and you are also…" She started, pausing to kiss me right on my rosy lips. "…are a bad liar."

I laid there, my hands not touching her no matter how badly I wanted to. She looked in my eyes as if she could see that want.

"Here, Ziva." She said, taking my hands in hers. "Where do you want to touch me?"

The question sent my heart racing even more.

"Everywhere." I replied, my voice barely there.

I saw this smirk on her face that I would never forget. She put my hands on her hips and kissed my neck gently. Her hands left mine and went to my breasts. I let out a tiny moan, arching my back slightly. She continued to kiss my neck. Meanwhile, my mind was spinning, a whirlwind of contradicting wants and morals. I wanted to keep feeling Monique, explore her but there was still that now annoying part which told me to stop while I still could. This was wrong, forbidden. I could not do this.

"Explore me, Ziva." Monique whispered to me temptingly.

Her hands started moving lower and I had no idea what to do. I then started to do what I would have wanted to have done to me. I move my hands up and down her sides, feeling her as I had never felt her before. It was so intimate… there was so much love surrounding us in that moment. I felt truly happy. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and she helped me peel it from her frame. I inhaled sharply upon seeing her torso, and how magnificently crafted she was.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked me, stroking the side of my face.

I could not help but nod, an absolute look of awe in my eyes.

"That is good." She spoke again, that accent of hers thickening even more.

My hands felt her lightly tanned skin, going to her rounded breasts. I sucked on my bottom lip as my eyes fixated on them. Monique watched me, and my facial expression. I just kept my hands on her breasts, not doing anything but holding them. My heart still raced. She then sat upward, back onto the heels of her feet and smiled down to me.

"Ziva, dear, you are so beautiful." She complimented, putting her hands on top of mine. "Let me show you what to do."

"Okay." I said in a shy sounding voice.

I watched as she gripped and released my hands over and over again, moaning at the stimulation it caused. Now getting that she wanted me to massage her breasts, I began to do so on my own. Her hands then again left mine again and she began to soothing stroke my thighs. She then spread my legs a bit more and I grew apprehensive. Could she tell how nervous this was making me? Monique then began to skillfully stimulate my extremely sensitive clitoris.

"Ah!" I cried out, tilting my head back as I moaned.

She kept going, not daring to stop. My hands moved to her back as she positioned herself above me. My life was completely changing in that very moment…and I knew this to be true. I dug my nails into the bed as she kept doing what she was doing. I moaned loudly, starting to enjoy this.

"Ziva, I want to go farther. Is that okay?" She asked, wanting to make sure things were not going too fast for my liking.

"Yes! Please!" I practically moaned, begging to be touched even more.

Her finger slowly trailed down my folds and went inside me. I instantly reacted, still extremely responsive to all of this newness. Her finger began to move in and out of me in a precise and steady pace. I grew even wetter for her, which seemed truly impossible. Her lips moved back to my neck, and she sucked the skin there. She was so tender yet so passionately brutal, ruthless, like she had done this several times. Instinctually, my back arched up from the bed on which I lie as Monique's finger moved faster.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned out, tossing my head back vehemently as she pleasured me.

This allowed Monique's lips to traverse towards the center of my neck as she added a second finger. My tightness adjusted a bit but then tightened around her digits. I dug my nails deeper into the mattress as I screamed out in sheer ecstasy. As her hand moved faster, my entire body became more reactive. Everything within me seemed to tense up, and I knew I was getting close. I began to desperately reach out behind me for the headboard yet I could only feel the pillows. I grasped at them as if somehow they were a lifeline. My cries were of a mixture of pain and pleasure, and they filled the hotel room as Monique essentially took complete control of me. These were feelings I was not familiar with but I welcomed them, I welcomed all of it with open arms.

"I love you." She murmured into my ear oh so softly.

I smiled at her words.

"I lo-oh-ve you, too!" I exclaimed between moans.

I was able to tell that she was stifling a laugh and she kept moving her hand, faster, harder, deeper than before. She began hitting my g-spot with each thrust and I could not help but groan louder, squirming underneath her touch. The look in her eyes was of mischief yet they still held that sultriness I fell for all those years ago. Monique then did something I was by no means prepared for. Before she entered me again, she added a third finger, testing my limits.

"AH!" I screamed out, unable to help myself.

Monique bent down to kiss my lips, momentarily silencing my scream. I did not maintain the kiss for long for I could no longer hold back my noises.

"Ah! Uh! Oh!" I grunted out, painful pleasure evident in my voice.

What neither Monique nor I realized at the time was right as I let out those screams Tony and Castro were walking into the hotel. They were both instantly alarmed by it.

"Stay here!" Tony said, going for the bedroom door.

He opened it just as Monique was pounding into me even harder than she had before that evening. When we heard it, we instantly looked to him. Her fingers were still inside me, but shielded from his view. Tony blushed a bright red color.

"Uh... sorry. I, uh, I did not mean to barge in on you… uh, ladies. Sorry." He stammered, backing slowly out of the room, shutting the door.

I watched as Monique buried her face in my stomach, trying hard not to laugh. I ran my fingers through her hair, blushing myself. She kissed my stomach and allowed her eyes to look up at my face.

"Would you like to continue?" She asked, trying her hardest to maintain her composure.

"Yes, please." I replied, stroking her hair.

I let out a loud moan as her fingers continued to move inside me, bringing me that much closer to my edge. Meanwhile, Tony was out in the front room, looking at Castro. He did not speak. It was as if he could not perform the act. Castro tilted her head a bit, confused as to what was going on.

"Well, is everything all right?" She asked, setting down her bag.

"Uh…" Tony started. "Yeah. Um… let's just… um… pretend this never happened, okay?"

"Alright," Castro agreed, not entirely sure of what was going on behind the closed door.


End file.
